


Your Room

by Robyn_Goodfellow



Series: Receipt Tape Stories [4]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Goodfellow/pseuds/Robyn_Goodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the world. How is it that I'm in a room that I can change with my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Room

Bare walls surround me. It wasn't a prison in the normal sense. More of an opportunity I could do anything with these white-washed walls. I could make them any color in my imagination and I could fill it to the brim with any physical object and I had. Now it was time to start again and I was drawing up blanks. I was currently listening to my family right outside these four solid walls talking to some one I didn't know. Asking questions and pleading with these people. Sometimes, after one of these question times, I could hear her crying close to me but my room never had a door. There were times when she didn't cry, however, she talked to me, voice raw with tears and asked me questions that I didn't have the answers to. One day when I was listening one of the strange voices talked to my parents about me being here for a week and told them to start thinking about other options. What did the strange voice mean by "other options"? I would ask them to explain but they never answer me. 

I sat down on the white floor and thought for a moment. A dark forest green covered the walls and the ceiling became a light pastel green. A window appeared to my left showing the view of a seeming never ending evergreen forest. The floor was a dark oak wood. I stood up and spun around as a tan hammock hung from the ceiling. Bookshelves filled with Shakespeare, Poe and O'Conner covered the three windowless walls. I grabbed a book at random and lay down in the hammock. That was when my mother started pleading with me again. This time only two words were said before she broke down in tears. Two words meant just for me.

"Wake up."


End file.
